Stop Crying Your Heart
by asificould
Summary: Plot Escolar/ Universitário - Dean é um professor iniciante em seu primeiro ano letivo na universidade de Hale. Somente isso já seria o suficiente pra manter sua mente em parafuso, não fosse o destino querer complicar um pouco mais as coisas e colocar Castiel, um de seus alunos, em seu caminho e tornar as coisas um pouco mais interessantes.


**Stop Crying Your Heart**

**Dean POV**

Aquela manhã tinha tudo para ser exatamente igual a várias outras manhãs em minha vida comum. Não fosse o fato de ser aquele o primeiro dia letivo em minha nova trajetória como professor na Universidade de Hale.

Acabei de me formar esse ano mesmo e consegui pegar minha primeira turma de teologia numa das universidades mais conceituadas do país. A Universidade de Hale era internacionalmente reconhecida por seus cursos e eu, Dean Samuel Winchester, fui um dos poucos privilegiados a receber uma proposta de emprego em uma de suas concorridíssimas turmas. O orgulho me consumia. O primeiro dia seria naquela mesma manhã, e eu estava completamente nervoso.

"Não sei o motivo de tanto nervosismo, Dean. Isso foi o que sempre quis e sei que não existe ninguém melhor que você pra esse cargo." – dizia Sam tentando me animar.

"Eu sei, Sam... Mas de qualquer maneira... É o primeiro dia! Eu to super nervoso, mas também to excitado. E isso tudo junto me deixa assim...!" – expliquei tomando um gole de meu café.

Sam se levanta da cadeira onde se encontrava e vinha em minha direção. – "Dean, você é capaz... Sempre foi! Afinal, quem cuidou de mim depois que nossos pais se foram?"

Dei um sorriso de orgulho em sua direção. – "Você tem razão, Sam... É bobagem minha" – abraçando-o.

"Eu sempre tenho razão..." – retrucou. – "Eu te amo, mano... Agora é melhor você ir ou vai se atrasar pro seu primeiro dia."

A primeira coisa que fiz foi localizar a sala dos professores. O lugar era enorme e demorei um pouco pra me situar. Pedi a direção á alguns alunos e funcionários da universidade por diversas vezes antes de chegar ao meu destino. Umas poucas apresentações foram feitas sem muita formalidade e meu roteiro praquela manhã me foi entregue por uma mulher com cabelos exageradamente vermelhos e cara de poucos amigos. – "É só seguir os esquemas e mapas nesse script, logo vai se acostumar com a rotina de Hale." – disse sorrindo amarelado.

Sorri da mesma maneira de volta e comecei a passar meus olhos naquele amontoado de xerox que me foi entregue. O prédio que começaria minha primeira aula ficava do outro lado do campus. – "_Que ótimo, com certeza vou me atrasar!_" – pensei.

Cheguei na sala completamente sem fôlego. Não havia corrido, mas apertei meu passo pra não me demorar tanto. Abri a porta do recinto e todos os alunos estavam na maior descontração. Alguns se sentavam em cima das carteiras, displicentemente. Outros praticamente dormiam sobre elas.

Assim que entrei todos correram aos seus devidos lugares e me encararam assustadoramente. Arrumei meu material sobre a mesa e peguei um giz que se encontrava no aparador da lousa. Escrevi meu nome em letras garrafais e retornei minha atenção aos alunos. – "Bom dia á todos. Sejam bem vindos ao curso de teologia. Meu nome é Winchester... Dean Winchester. Serei seu professor pelo próximo semestre." – falei aquilo esperando algum comentário ou mesmo uma pergunta qualquer, mas o que recebi foi a total atenção de todos. Não que aquilo não fosse bom, mas assustava qualquer marinheiro de primeira viagem, pois esperava algo um pouco diferente daquilo. – "Bem, hoje será somente uma aula introdutória, visto que é o primeiro dia... Gosto de deixar claro meu método de ensino..." – voltei a falar, procurando parecer o mais calmo possível.

Continuei me explicando e tentando arrancar alguma reação adversa dos alunos. O silêncio proveniente deles ao invés de me acalmar acabou me perturbando. – "Vamos lá gente! Ninguém tem nada pra dizer, perguntar...?"

Finalmente no fundo da sala vejo uma mão se levantar. Fiquei feliz, pois não seria o único a falar naquela manhã gelada. Quando meus olhos encontraram o aluno em questão, não estava preparado para o que encontrei. Era um jovem aparentando não mais que dezoito anos. Tinha a pele tão alva quanto um dia perfeito da mais pura neve de inverno. Seu rosto jovial era adornado pelas mais belas safiras que eram seus olhos. Seus cabelos escuros, de corte desalinhado, mas ao mesmo tempo perfeitos, me tiraram o restante da concentração. Meu coração acelerou. Aquele era o garoto mais perfeito em que lancei meus olhos em toda minha vida. Minha boca secou na hora e engoli em seco antes de permitir que o aluno se pronunciasse.

"Meu nome é Castiel... E eu só queria fazer uma pergunta..." – o jovem se pronunciou de forma imperativa.

"Com certeza, fique á vontade Castiel." – respondi empolgado.

"Professor Winchester, o senhor está namorando?"

Esse seria um daqueles momentos em que eu engasgaria escandalosamente se estivesse bebendo algo. – "Eu... Er, bem... Não, mas...!"

"Era só isso professor." – o moreno sorria e colocava as mãos atrás de sua nuca, num sinal claro de satisfação pela resposta.

Na verdade eu queria pedir uma explicação pela pergunta, mas nesse exato instante o sinal de mudança de sala soou e os alunos mais que depressa saíram. Castiel foi o último a sair e antes de passar pela porta me lançou uma piscada nada discreta.

Passei o restante do dia com aquela imagem na cabeça. Me dispersei em pensamentos e minha mente viajava pra longe.

"Planeta Terra pra Dean... Ooi!" – Sam tentava chamar minha atenção estalando os dedos em minha frente.

"Eu... Desculpe, Sam. Me perdi em pensamentos."

"Pode me dizer quais tipos de pensamentos?"

"Bem... Tem um aluno da minha primeira turma..."

"Ih, pode parar por aí... Dean? Um aluno? E justo no primeiro dia?"

Meu rosto esquentou e posso jurar que devia estar vermelho também. – "Não foi intencional, Sam... Você acha que planejei me apaixonar por alguém no primeiro dia de aula."

"Você prestou atenção ao que acabou de falar, Dean?"

Fiquei quieto e baixei a cabeça.

"Hey... Não to te repreendendo... Muito pelo contrário. Fico até feliz por finalmente mostrar interesse por outra pessoa depois de Michael, mas..."

"Mas o quê, Sam?"

"Acredito que a política da universidade não permita relacionamentos entre o corpo docente e o discente."

"Eu... Eu sei, Sam. Mas pode ficar tranquilo, não vou deixar essa história ir pra frente."

"Olha, cara... Não quero ser chato, nem dar uma de sabe tudo... Mas te conhecendo do jeito que conheço..."

"Sam, confie em mim. Eu tenho autocontrole. E além do que, não vou deixar nada afetar minha reputação logo em meu primeiro emprego como professor."

Aquela tinha sido a pior mentira que contei a Sam em toda minha vida. Eu estava completamente apaixonado por aquele moreno de olhos azuis e nem sabia direito o motivo.

Na manhã seguinte estava numa agitação incomum. Acordei bem mais cedo que o normal. Preparei o café como de costume, mas sai antes mesmo que Sam se levantasse. Corri ansioso pra universidade procurando chegar mais cedo e, quem sabe, com sorte encontrar Castiel antes de começar a aula. Andei pelos parques do campus da universidade e o avistei com um grupo de alunos que também era de minha turma. Fiquei encabulado quando ele me viu e segui caminho fingindo não tê-lo visto. Sou péssimo até mesmo nisso, pois algumas quadras depois senti uma mão me segurar pelo ombro.

"Professor, que pressa toda é essa? Ainda falta um tempão pras aulas começarem..." – ele disse, sorrindo um sorriso hipnotizador.

"Eu... Er. Na verdade..."

"Aceita tomar um café na lanchonete comigo?"

Sorri bobamente e ele tomou isso como um sinal positivo. Senti sua mão tocar a minha e fui conduzido até a cafeteria de mãos dadas com ele. Aquilo estava muito acima de qualquer coisa que poderia sonhar. Castiel olhava pra mim e sorria sem soltar minha mão um segundo sequer.

Chegamos a cafeteria, escolhemos um lugar pra sentar e aquele moreno de sorriso perfeito continuava a olhar pra mim, descaradamente, enquanto fingia folhear o cardápio. – "Você sabe que a gente vai acabar junto, não sabe?" – declarou com uma firmeza desconcertante.

"Eu... Como é?"

Castiel riu gostosamente e pediu os cafés pra gente.

Eu simplesmente ficava sem ação perto daquele garoto. – "Quantos anos você tem?" – perguntei vacilante.

"Isso faz diferença em quê?"

Mais uma vez aquele menino havia me deixado sem reação. – "Bem... Pra começar, se a gente vai ficar junto, como você afirmou tão confiante, eu não gostaria de ser preso." – ri.

Castiel gargalhou gostosamente. – "É justo... Não se preocupe professor, eu tenho idade suficiente."

Abri a boca em menção de retrucar, mas nada saiu.

"Sua boca é muito linda, professor..."

Fiquei encabulado. – "Dean, me chame de Dean..."

"Ah, mas te chamar de professor é tão mais sexy..."

"Menino!"

"Hah... Você fica mais lindo envergonhado."

"Castiel, onde você espera chegar com tudo isso?"

"Bem, não agora... Mas uma hora, no meu quarto da república..."

"Ca... Castiel!" – comecei a gaguejar, nervoso.

"Ah, vai professor..." – ele disse, pegando em minha perna. – "...Eu quero, e sei que você também quer."

"Pe... Peraí... O que eu quis dizer é..."

"Shhh, eu sei o que você quis dizer. Eu gosto de você, Dean. Se quiser a gente pode se conhecer melhor e quem sabe num rola um namoro?"

"Garoto... Você é bem direto."

"Só quando me interesso muito."

"Você tá interessado em mim?"

"E quem não estaria? Prefiro ser o primeiro a dizer isso, antes que outros tentem."

Aquilo me fez rir de verdade. Castiel ri também.

"Professor, o que costuma fazer depois da aula?"

"Vou pra minha casa preparar um delicioso jantar... Congelado." – ri.

"Esquece isso. Tenho uma proposta melhor e irrecusável... Que tal se você aceitar meu convite pra ir num barzinho novo que inaugurou aqui perto e a gente se conhecer melhor."

"Eu... É..."

"Ah, ah... Eu disse irrecusável. Não vá me desmentir." – sorrindo.

Saímos da cafeteria com a promessa de nos encontrar mais tarde. – "_Meu Deus, Dean, onde você está com a cabeça?_" – pensei.

A aula correu normalmente. Castiel agiu de forma normal e vez ou outra me lançava um sorriso disfarçado. Tive de evitar olhar em sua direção ou daria muito na cara. Aquele menino estava mexendo com minha cabeça, e isso porque era apenas o segundo dia de aula.

No intervalo, Castiel me interceptou no corredor, antes que eu tivesse chance de chegar á sala dos professores. Me pegou pelo pulso e foi me arrastando até um dos banheiros que ficava próximo as salas de aula.

"Castiel, o que significa isso?"

"Eu precisava de privacidade, pra te perguntar uma coisa..."

O moreno fez uma pausa dramática esperando que eu perguntasse. – "Que coisa?"

"Você quer me beijar?"

Fiquei atônito com aquela proposta. Nunca antes em minha vida fui tão assediado como estava sendo por aquele aluno. Nem mesmo Michael pareceu tão afoito comigo durante todo o tempo que passamos juntos quanto Castiel estava sendo. – "Eu...Eu..."

"Foi uma pergunta simples e objetiva. Sim ou não." – o jovem sedutor de olhos extremamente azuis me encarava com uma ânsia no olhar.

"Não é algo tão simples assim, menino."

"E se eu te beijar...?" – me prensando contra a parede. – "Você vai me impedir?" – aproximando perigosamente seu rosto do meu.

Castiel encarava meus lábios e mordia os seus em sinal claro de tesão. Seu corpo estava colado ao meu e pude sentir perfeitamente quando seu membro pulsou forte em meu quadril. Soltei um gemido involuntário.

Castiel sorriu maliciosamente. – "Você quer... Não quer?" – atiçava.

"Sim, quero! Quero muito!" – respondi já não aguentando mais segurar. Castiel era uma tentação que, mesmo que eu quisesse, não conseguiria evitar por muito tempo. Os lábios dele encontraram os meus e posso dizer, com segurança, que perdi completamente os sentidos. Era algo extraordinário e fora do comum. Não tinha como comparar, seu beijo era único. Delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. Castiel segurou meus dois pulsos e levou meus braços acima de minha cabeça, me subjugando e tomando controle da situação. Aquilo era tesão puro. Senti falta em minha vida de alguém que tomasse atitude por mim. Durante muito tempo fui responsável pelos cuidados de Sam, sempre me preocupando, sempre tomando conta. E agora que encontrei alguém decidido e firme me entreguei por completo. Acho que foi isso que fez com que eu não parasse de pensar naquele jovem moreno impetuoso, que me fez uma pergunta impertinente em minha primeira aula.

Castiel parou o beijo de repente. – "Chega... Se quiser mais, vai ter que me encontrar no RoadHouse depois da aula. Vou estar lá esperando. Se aparecer... Bem. Se não aparecer..." – e saiu me deixando naquele estado de perplexidade.

"O que eu faço, Sam? Achei que daria conta, que seguraria a barra... Mas mal deu o segundo dia ele já me pegou de jeito!"

"O que você se sente impelido a fazer?"

"Sam? Isso não ajuda."

"Bem... Só por essa resposta... Acho que nem precisava perguntar."

Fiz cara de cínico pela resposta. Sam sempre dava ótimos conselhos, mas quando o assunto era relacionamento, ele sempre dava um jeito de tirar o corpo fora.

"Faz o seguinte, Dean, vai nesse encontro... Vê o que vai acontecer e deixa fluir. Não adianta falar pra se jogar de cabeça ou pra você desistir de primeira. Quem tem que sentir o clima é você e só você... O que decidir sabe que vai ter meu total apoio."

"É por isso que te amo tanto, Sam!" – abraçando-o.

"Eu sei! Eu também te amo muito e o mais importante pra mim é sua felicidade... Vá em busca dela, mano. Você, mais do que ninguém, merece isso."

Sam sabia as palavras certas pra me fazer desatar no choro. – "Vou sim, Sam... Eu vou sim..."

Cheguei ao tal bar que Castiel havia indicado. Me senti um peixe fora d'água. A maior parte do público presente era de Hale. Mas nenhum era professor ou funcionário. Procurei por meu menino ansiosamente. Não queria chamar muita atenção ali... Sozinho. Pelo lado de fora não consegui enxergar o interior do estabelecimento e aquilo foi me dando desespero. – "_Ai, Deus! E se cheguei muito cedo? E se ele não aparecer?_" – esses pensamentos me consumiam de maneira insana.

De repente, e aquilo estava se tornando marca registrada dele, sinto uma mão em meu ombro e em seguida fui enlaçado por Castiel, que me agarrou por trás num abraço inesperado. – "Eu sabia que você viria!" – sussurrou roucamente em meu ouvido.

"Ca...Cas..."

Nem completar o nome dele eu consegui tamanho o tesão que senti com aquela atitude. Castiel então me virou pra si e me beijou despudoradamente sem se importar que estávamos em lugar público. Aquela altura eu também não estava ligando muito pra isso e só retribui o beijo.

"Vem, o pessoal tá esperando a gente ali..." – me conduzindo pela mão.

O mais estranho é que ninguém pareceu se importar muito com a cena que acabamos de protagonizar, pois a movimentação e atitudes de todos continuaram a mesma. Chegamos á mesinha onde se encontravam mais três alunos da minha turma da universidade.

"Professor, esses são Balthazar e Crowley. Você vai lembrar deles do curso, mas quero apresentá-los como meus melhores amigos." – todos acenam sorrindo. – "Gente, é claro que vocês conhecem o professor, Dean, mas quero apresentá-lo a vocês como meu namorado."

Todos aplaudiram como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Acho que só eu não estava preparado praquela realidade. – "Namorado!?" – retruquei atônito.

"É... Namorado! É melhor a gente assumir logo, antes que o pessoal comece a comentar... Ou que apareça outro querendo te roubar de mim." – disse isso me puxando contra seu corpo e me envolvendo novamente em seus braços.

Mais aplausos e assovios era o que se ouvia dos amigos de Castiel. Aquilo me deixou completamente sem reação e só o que conseguia fazer era sorrir.

A noite transcorreu maravilhosamente bem. Seus amigos eram pessoas agradáveis, de bom papo e muito inteligentes. Os assuntos que rolavam eram dos mais variados, mas em nenhum momento me senti deslocado. O que me ajudou muito a relaxar.

Castiel era o mais falante e sua voz tomava conta de todos os assuntos. Em momento algum ele soltou minha mão durante nosso encontro e, de vez em quando, intercalava a conversa com um beijo carinhoso.

"_Isso só pode ser um sonho...!_" – pensei sorrindo.

"É pessoal, o papo tá bom, mas já tá na hora de Dean e eu irmos... Ainda temos muita coisa pra fazer, não é professor?" – disse lançando um de seus olhares safados.

Engoli em seco por imaginar o que aquele moreno sedutor estava guardando pra mim. Minha resposta foi somente um balançar de cabeça em sinal positivo. Nos despedimos de seus amigos e Castiel me conduziu até um estacionamento próximo ao local.

"Não sei se veio de carro, mas se for o caso a gente volta depois pra buscá-lo. Agora a gente vai no meu... Quero te levar pro meu apê!" – disse empolgado, pegando as chaves do seu bolso e acionando o alarme de seu carro. Um impressionante Impala sessenta e sete, em estado de original. Meus olhos chegaram a brilhar, tamanha minha surpresa.

"Dean? Tudo bem? Tem algum problema em irmos no meu carro?"

"Meu pai tinha um desses." – respondi em meio a algumas lágrimas que ensaiavam aparecer.

"Sério?" – sorrindo. – "Você... Quer dirigir?" – colocando as chaves em minha mão.

"Eu... Eu não poderia."

"Ah, vamos lá, Dean. Além do que, agora que a gente tá namorando, nada mais natural que você se acostumar a me levar pros lugares... Confesso que sou preguiçoso pra dirigir..."

Entramos em seu carro e a sensação foi indescritível. Era como se eu voltasse no tempo... Uma época feliz. Época em que tinha meu pai, minha mãe, Sam e eu em nossas viagens em família. Castiel pareceu se divertir com minha empolgação e compartilhava de minha felicidade.

"Você é um pacote completo, Cas... Estou muito feliz!"

"Que bom... Espero que fique mais feliz quando a gente chegar ao meu apê e a gente..." – sussurrando o que pretendia fazer comigo quando chegássemos em sua casa.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e minha pulsação acelerar.

Chegamos ao apartamento de Castiel e a primeira coisa que ele faz é me empurrar pro sofá amplo da sala. Aquele menino pareceu se transformar e a expressão em seu rosto chegou a me assustar. Castiel mordia o lábio inferior e o lambia em seguida. Subiu em meu colo e começou a me beijar afoito. Acariciava minha nuca e puxava meus cabelos. Doía, mas eu nem me importava, pois o tesão que sentia superava aquilo. Apertei a bunda dele, que sorriu com minha ação. – "Você a quer, não quer?" – dizia melosamente em meus ouvidos.

"Quero... E como quero!"

"Só que não..." – respondeu fazendo cara de safado. – "Hoje o dia é meu... Você vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser... E vai gostar!" – afirmou categoricamente.

O pior é que, independente do meu querer ou não, Castiel já me tinha nas mãos. E sabia disso. Aquele menino moreno de olhos hipnotizantes fez o que prometeu. Começou a tirar minhas roupas e aos poucos me deixou completamente nu á sua disposição. Sem nenhum aviso seu sofá se transformou em uma cama onde ele fez questão de me deixar estendido.

Olhou profundamente em meus olhos. – "Feche os olhos... Agora vou te fazer viajar prum lugar maravilhoso... E espero que nunca mais queira sair de lá." – dizia erotizando a situação.

Fechei os olhos e senti meu corpo todo entrar em choque quando seus lábios macios tocaram minha pele. Suas mãos percorreram toda a extensão de meu corpo arrancando arrepios e gemidos de minha parte. Sua língua desenhava todo o caminho até minha virilha e serpenteava por toda região me levando á loucura.

"Pêlos louros... Adoro pêlos louros!" – disse num quase gemido.

Castiel continuou a lamber toda a região como se quisesse prolongar a ansiedade que tomava conta de mim. O que mais queria sentir era sua boca cobrir meu pênis e mostrar a quê ele tinha vindo. Não era o que acontecia. Aquele menino safado sentia prazer em me torturar e voltou a subir em mim procurando novamente por meus beijos. Nesse momento estávamos ambos nus e o que eu mais desejava era possuir aquele moreno lindo.

Sem o menor aviso Castiel desceu até meu quadril e levantou minhas pernas posicionando-as em seus ombros. Entrou por baixo de mim e começou a movimentar sua língua por minha entrada ainda virgem. Soltei um gemido de surpresa, pois nunca havia sido manuseado ali, e aquele garoto atrevido estava sendo o primeiro a desbravar aquelas paisagens inexploradas. Confesso que me senti estranho no começo, mas aos poucos a sensação foi se tornando indescritível. Castiel sabia exatamente o que fazer e onde fazer. Fui ao delírio e me entreguei mais ainda á luxuria que ele queria me proporcionar.

"Eu te quero muito, Dean! Deixa eu entrar em você?"

Na verdade tal pedido até me assustou já que eu nunca havia feito o papel de passivo em minha vida. – "Vai... Vai com calma, Cas! Eu nunca fiz isso!"

"Eu sei... Por isso pedi!" – em mais uma de suas diretas.

Já que havia permitido o menino atrevido não se demorou e nem procurou gel nem nada pra facilitar a penetração. Foi na saliva mesmo. Cuspiu em sua mão e passou-a em minha entrada. Cuspiu novamente e fez o mesmo em seu membro.

"Ca... Cas...!"

"Não se preocupe, Dean... Prometo não te machucar. Sei o que to fazendo!" – sorrindo maliciosamente.

Posicionou a glande de seu membro e foi fazendo pressão até senti-la quebrar a resistência de meu esfíncter. A dor foi insuportável. Gritei baixo e segurei o movimento de seu quadril.

"Calma! Eu vou devagar... Deixa..." – pediu calmamente, não fazendo idéia de que aquilo estava sendo o maior ato de desprendimento que eu já havia feito por um parceiro até aquele momento. Soltei seu quadril e permite que continuasse. Castiel então forçou um pouco mais e senti seu membro me penetrar lentamente. A dor não diminuiu, ao contrário, parecia se intensificar. Gemi sem parar e cerrei os dentes deixando transparecer a dor que senti.

Castiel parou seu movimento ao depositar completamente seu membro em mim. Senti quando ele apontou bem no fundo roçando em minha próstata. Era como se eu tomasse um choque... Mas impressionantemente de prazer. Aquela sensação era completamente nova pra mim e meu gemido agora era de prazer. Que coisa maravilhosa e incrível era aquilo. Arregalei meus olhos e não podia acreditar que realmente existia prazer em ser penetrado, como Castiel fez questão em me mostrar.

"Você tá gostando, meu loiro tesudo?"

Minha resposta eram os gemidos que saiam involuntariamente de minha boca.

Castiel deu-se por satisfeito e começou a movimentar-se dentro de mim.

Só consegui gemer em resposta e com muito esforço soltar um 'Cas' ou outro em meio aos gemidos. Aquele menino tinha uma fome insaciável por sexo e como sabia bem o que fazia. Fora o desconforto inicial da dor de ser penetrado pela primeira vez, o restante da noite só tive prazer. Foram várias as posições e lugares em que transamos. Castiel me segurou em seu colo e me penetrou no ar, me penetrou de lado, me colocou de quatro. Fomos até a cozinha, ao banheiro, em seu quarto e até no quarto de seu companheiro de apartamento.

Eu realmente havia encontrado alguém que era compatível sexualmente com minhas necessidades e que ainda por cima me queria sem questionar motivo nem razão. Com ele descobri o prazer do outro lado e garanto que não iria parar por aí. Depois dessa noite com certeza iria querer sempre mais.

"Você é tudo o que eu queria. Dean... Seja meu pra sempre." – dizia ofegando em meu ouvido enquanto me estocava freneticamente.

"Sim... Cas! Eu quero ser seu, pra sempre!"

Ao ouvir aquilo Castiel não conseguiu se conter mais e explodiu de prazer dentro de mim. Comigo não foi diferente, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi conseguir gozar sem nem sequer encostar um dedo em mim mesmo. Aquilo sim tinha sido o ápice da noite. Castiel desabou sobre meu corpo e continuamos deitados assim. Seu membro ainda dentro de mim até finalmente desfalecer e ser retirado vagarosamente por ele.

Meu menino me agarrou num abraço e me fez ficar de conchinha com ele, me beijando a nuca sem parar. – "Eu sabia que a gente ia se dar muito bem, Dean! Você encaixa perfeitamente em mim!"

Eu ri com o duplo sentido do que Castiel havia dito. – "Eu sinto o mesmo, Cas!"


End file.
